Sleeping Jack
by Orshadow
Summary: I have rewritten sleepin beauty to make...SLEEPING JACK!this is chack fiction.R&R!
1. The Begining

Me: My second story! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown or sleeping beauty.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long time ago, in a land far away lived a king and his fair queen. They longed for a child for many years and finally their dream came true. A son and they called him jack. Thus on that day the entire kingdom celebrated the birth and good king Rai and his queen made welcome for the babe.

"Their royal highnesses, King Jermaine and prince Chase!" they announced as they arrived. These monarchs dreamed one day for their kingdoms to unite. Thus on that day they would announce that chase and Jack were to be betrothed. Also the good fairies came also to celebrate the babe. Ashley (katnappe), clay, and omi.

"Each of us may bless the child with a single gift," Ashley said," My gift shall be knowledge of most all building things."

"Prince may my gift be the gift of singing," clay said " even a guy has to know how to sing"

" Sweet prince may my gift be." omi started to say when all of a sudden wind and thunder came through the hall. Then Wuya appeared!

" Why its Wuya!" one of the fairies said.

" What a quaint assembly Rai, very very quaint. Omi started toward Wuya but Ashley held him back. " I felt not receiving a invitation." Wuya said. "You aren't wanted here?" Omi replied. "Not wa…? Oh my well then I better be on my way," she then replied.

" You aren't offended?" the queen wondered.

" Listen all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in knowledge and Singing. But before the sundown and his sixteenth birthday, he shall fall into the river and die."

"No!" the queen yelled as she grabbed the babe.

"Seize that creature!" Rai commanded. But at that moment Wuya disappeared.

"Don't worry your majesties, omi still has his gift to give," Ashley said.

" Can she undo the curse?" they wondered.

"No," she replied, " but she can lighten it."

"Yes," omi said, " sweet prince, if though you should fall there is still a ray of hope, which I give thee. Not in death but just in sleep the prophecy you'll keep, you shall be taken to a chamber an the top most tower and from this slumber shall wake when true love's kiss shall break the spell."

King Rai. Still fearful for his son's life, decreed that every single river be built over. The fairies thought what the king was silly so thy deiced on a plan their own.

" We can take care of her!" Ashley exclaimed as she took their wings and wands. 

"Us? But how can we without any magic?" clay asked.

"We will take turns feeding her and cleaning…oh I will be so much fun!"

So that night, with heavy hearts, the king and queen watched as their son went into the woods, for they looked forward for when they would see him again.

**Me: this story is based on sleeping beauty so the first bunch of chapters may be the same.**


	2. Now begins our story

Me: I now have a twist! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while cuz I've been busy with my other story 

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown or sleeping beauty.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one strange book," Mrs. Spicer said as she closed the twisted faerie book.

"Jackie, your so cute, I'll invite all my friends to come and see you!" she exclaimed as she turned to her new born son.

"Ah-ah," Jack agreed in a baby way. Mrs. Spicer started sending cards to all of her friends, and then remembered that one man.

"He better come," she murmured to herself. And then went back to mailing letters.

At chase young's citadel 

"Oh great," Chase said in a distressing tone as he looked at invitation.

"Why the heck did I make that promise," he muttered to himself.

"Sup Chase, what's up me homie?" Wuya interrupted, making him even more miserable. Chase rolled his eyes before he talked to her.

"Wuya, stop with your weird language, and I need some help."

"What's up?"

"The sky but, never minds."

"Just tell me."

"Ok," he then took a long breath.

"Imadeapromisetothesepeopletomarrytheirfirstbornchildsciencetheyhelpedmebecomeimort-al" he said in one breath.

"Boy or girl," she asked calmly.

"-Mumble-,"

"Excuse me,"

"Boy," he said a little louder but still not audible.

"A little louder please,"

"A BOY OKAY! A BOY!" he screamed in frustration.

"A boy?" she tried to keep calm.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You have to marry a guy," she laughed trying to hold back tears. Chase then had murder in his eyes.

"Shut up already," Chase said.

"Wait, Your serious?" Wuya asked now with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, and I have to go see him tomorrow,"

"I'll fix it," she replied now serious.

"Ok then," he said and they went there separate ways.

……………

**Me: Told you there would be a twist! More you review the quicker I'll post!**


	3. Our Mystery man

Me: Thank you all who review! I want to give you all cookies! And a cyber hug. 

**I also have like one line kind of from xiaolin showdown. If you can find it you will get hagendaz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown or sleeping beauty and this goes for all the chapters!**

…………….

Chapter three

…………….

**Later that week at the party**

"Welcome everyone!" Mrs. Spicer greeted to all her guests as they walked in.

"Where's my new grandson?" her father asked happily.

"In the living room dad," she told him then she beckoned him closer and began to whisper.

"There is a man I ma looking for. A couple of years ago we helped him get certain ingredients for some soup or something. He said that if we helped him he would marry our first born child."

"A MAN!" her father said.

"I thought it would be a girl, not a boy," as she said that she felt a shadow creep behind her.

"Good evening," the mysterious voice said then she smirked.

"Daddy, I want to introduce you to Chase Young," she said to her father.

"Nice to meet you sir," and with that he walked away.

"Nice to meet you sir," he said in a mocking tone.

"Daddy, he's going to marry your grandson!"

"So, any way, that chase has girly hair."

"Dad's," she said rolling her eyes.

**Me: I'm so ssssssooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyy I haven't posted in such a long time. I had to post so this chapter is short.**

**Ren: yeah, she's really sorry**

**Evil**


	4. A furry of blessings

Hello! R&R PLEASE! 

………

Chapter four

………

Everyone was busy walking around seeing the new Spicer, the heir of Spicer industries.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement," Mrs. Spicer hit her glass to get everyone's attention, "As you all know, today is the day you all meet or met my new born son. I will also…" Mrs. Spicer was talking to every one, but Chase Young was not listening. He went to go see the child he would one day have to marry. He was not surprised when he saw the boy. His hair was like autumn leaves while his eyes were glowing like fire. His skin was an illuminating white. Chase just smiled (a/n Chase young does **NOT** smile!).

"So three of my closest friends said that they would bless him," Chase heard snapping back into reality.

"First, Lora," a lady with delicate features and onix hair stepped up.

"I will bless the child with an amazing memory," as she said that a light flowed from her and settled upon the child. Chase realized that those three friends must be fairies!

"Next Laney," another lady with the same features but blond hair stepped up. Chase decided that they must also be sisters.

"I shall bless the babe with intelligence," another light came and went to the child.

"And last, Lydia," another lady stepped up she looked the same as the others except her hair was brunette.

"And I shall bless the child with building skills," another light went to the child.

"You are a blessed child Jack kaycie Spicer," Mrs. Spicer said with a smile. Then there was a large bang and a cloud of smoke.

"M-Mother?" Mrs. Spicer stuttered with fear then heard an evil cackle.

…….

**Cliffhanger! I couldn't think of a middle name so don't blame me! I have decided to atl east post twice a week so yup yup!**


End file.
